monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kieran Valentine's SDCCI diary
Cover You'll steal my heart if you read my diary. May 1st When I left Monster High after Draculaura's Sweet 1600 birthday party, I was angry, humiliated and stinky from falling into that pit of eternal body odor. I stank so bad, Mom wouldn't even let me in the house. I had to sleep in the guest room above the garage. Looking back, I can see it was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. Even my considerable powers to charm were no match for the power of the stench that surrounded me. My powers slowly weakened as I was deprived of what sustained them, the love I selfishly took from others. I was in a stench induced imprisonment - rarely leaving the garage - but it allowed me time to do some serious thinking, and I realized I wasn't being true to myself. Then one day there was a knock at my door, and I opened it to see a little old goblin woman with a cane staring up at me through thick glasses. "I'm Mrs Goblin, but you can call me Mrs Goblin. I'm a friend of your mother's," She said. "You need to get out of that room, and I need some help, so lets go." She turned and walked off, and with nothing left to lose, I followed her. It turned out she ran an unwanted creature shelter, and couldn't keep up with all the cleaning, feeding and daily upkeep. It also turned out she had no sense of smell. "Lost it back in 72." She told me. Mrs G ran me through the daily routine and gave me the tour. "You can start today." She said as she handed me a mop and bucket. It's hard to believe I agreed, but I didn't have any other options. The shelter was home to an unusual collection of exotic creatures. Gremlins, flying monkeys, lap dragons, miniature manticores, and many others that had been picked up as strays or turned in by monsters who didn't want them. Even though the work was hard, and not always pleasant, I began to look forward to it. In fact, I usually felt more energized after I finished a day than when I started it. I felt my powers returning and every day I got stronger. Eventually I mentioned it to Mrs Goblin, who snickered. "You emotional vampires never get it - stolen love is just empty calories. It'll never sustain you for long." She could tell I still didn't get it. "Love that's freely giving is the most powerful source of energy in the monster universe. You've been coming here every day, taking care of these critters, showing them kindness, and the only thing they have to give you is their love - and believe me, they have a lot to give." I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I must have been standing there looking stupid because she said "Close your mouth before the flies get in and go clean the flying monkey cage. They've been throwing stuff again." I was in a daze. Why had no one ever explained this to me? Rather than dwelling on it, I was just happy I finally knew. May 3rd I now know that what I did - stealing love - was becaue I thought that's what emotional vampires were supposed to do. But it never felt quite right. I thought if I kept doing it, it would eventually feel right. Then when Draculaura called me - well, Toralei really - I thought that if I could get the heart that got away, it would change me and everything would be fine. But I was just a real pain in the fang to everyone and made a fool of myself. So I've come to the conclusion being myself has to be easier than not being myself, right? Back then, I hated the thought of who I really was, and that conflict made me become someone who wasn't me. It's time to be true to myself, but it's scary. July 1st Today was my one year anniversary at the shelter. As I left the garage, I ran into Mom. She sniffed. "You don't stink anymore." It was true - the stench was gone. I gave Mom a hug and told her it must be due to what I'd learned from working for Mrs Goblin. I thanked Mom for telling her I needed help. Mom looked at me strangely. "What are you going on about? I don't know a Mrs Goblin." "What?" I ran to the shelter but when I got there, it was boarded up and empty. How could this be? I crawled through a broken window. think layer of dust covered everything, and it looked like no one had been there in years. Then I noticed a piece of paper on the table where Mrs G used to sit and drink her tea. It was a note addressed to me. V. There's nothing more I can teach you. The rest will come when you put what you've learned into practice. Know that you are loved for what, and who you are. Sincerely, 'Mrs Goblin' P.S. Do the right thing or I'll come back and make you clean out flying monkey cages again. July 2nd I decided that I would try and 'do the right thing' by heading back to Monster High to try and make up for my mistakes. I thought if I hid in the shadows and helped the couples of MH, you know, be a Cupid to what was my destruction of love, I could make a difference and they would see that I was a changed monster. Well, my intentions were good, but things did not go as I had planned. I kinda... no, did mess things up. Luckily it all seemed to work out in the end I guess, just not as I had hoped. I don't think Draculaura or any of her friends will ever really trust me. And while I hope one day they can see I have changed, I know it will take time too. I guess I can't expect them to just forgive me right away. I will say one good thing hopefully came out of it. While attempting to hide in the shadows I bumped into a student I didn't recognize. He said his name was Spelldon Cauldronello. He had only been at MH a couple of weeks as he had been travelling with his older sister. Meeting him totally made me space out and forget to send a text that was supposed to help Clawd. He asked if I went to MH and I said I was just visiting, but I would love to go to MH if I can. He said he'd keep me up on the groanings on around school if I wanted, so I gave him my number. At least the trip wasn't a total stake. I do wish I could figure out how to make it up to Draculaura and her friends, though I now know that real friends help each other with their problems, not try to solve them for them. July 7th I was tempted to stay in my room today and treat myself to a monstrous blue funk, but instead I walked aimlessly outside until I found myself sitting on the beach watching the sun go down. That's when I noticed something unusual partially buried in the sand. I pulled it out and discovered it is an ornate lantern caked with seaweed. I brushed it off and got the shock of my unlife! The lantern began vibrating and glowing like I had awakened something inside, and it was now trying to get out. I dropped it like it was hot and fell back as smoke swirled up and out of the thing. When the smoke cleared away there was a ghoul floating above me. "I am the djinni of the lantern. What is your wish?" July 10th The djinni's name is Whisp and we have something in common: the directions of our unlives changed because of Monster High. We shared our stories and struggles; neither of us has made the beast decisions, but we both want to be better monsters. We talked so much that Whisp had to remind me I had three wishes. I asked her what to wish for, and she said, "I cannot tell you what to wish for, nor can I tell you what not to wish for, but I can say be scareful what you wish for." I laughed and told her that sounded ominous. She didn't see the humour in her statement. "Wishes are tricky things," She replied. "They often have a mind of their own and don't always come true in the way you expected." I thought for a moment, and wished I could go back to Monster High and fix the things I had broken. Whisp rose into the air, her eyes glowing, and said, "As you wish." Instantly, I was back at Draculaura's Sweet 1600 party, only I was dressed like a repairman - tool belt and all. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. "You need to repair the barrier around the pit of eternal body odor before another monster falls into it!" This wasn't what I meant by 'fixing what I had broken', and there was no way I was getting close to that pit again. That's when the other students saw me. A very large minotaur pointed his finger at me. "There he is again! Throw him back in the pit!" I wished myself out of MH and back in my room just in time to avoid another dunking. Two wishes down, one to go. July 12th Whisp has been very apologetic, but she needn't be. I wished for something so general that it could have been granted in numerous ways. What I really wanted was a chance to do something unselfish for the monsters I hurt - to give and not take. When I started working for Mrs G, there were times I wished that someone else would do all the dirty work so I could just play with the creatures. Now I know I just wished it to be easy. Whenever I was in the middle of something particularly loathsome, Mrs G would cackle, "Sometimes work stinks, doesn't it?" The first few times she said it, I wanted to drop everything and go home. But I stuck it out, and although I still have a long way to go, I'm a better monster for it. Unlife is a lot of work and I guess some problems aren't meant to be solved by wishing them so. Speaking of wishes, I need to think of something non-ambiguous for the last one. August 1st I summoned Whisp today to grant my final wish. I admit I put it off because I was being selfish. I've never had a friend like her, and once my last wish is granted, the lantern will move on and I will probably never see her again. I considered freeing her from the lantern, but I don't think she wants that; she loves being a djinni, appearing in new places and granting wishes. But I know she gets lonely at times, so this was my wish. "Whisp, I wish we could always be friends." Whisp rose up, her eyes glowing. "As you wish." I could see her smiling as she turned to smoke and returned to the lantern, which shot up and disappeared. I thought for a second that my wish wasn't granted, but then my iCoffin lit up and I noticed a new app icon that looked like a little mirror. I tapped it and there was Whisp! Now, no matter where in the monster universe she is, we can talk to each other! "Yes Mother, I'm talking to myself down here." Category:Kieran Valentine logs Category:San Diego Comic-Con International diaries